Types
Ability Types Stands are primarily defined by the type of power they possess. In a fight, it is crucial for a Stand User to know the type of the Stand's ability as it uncovers their weaknesses. Close Range Stands These Stands are known for being able to inflict powerful and/or swift physical attacks with their bodies. Typically, a close-range Stand's destructive power and speed ranks somewhere between A-C. They are also capable of movements requiring a high degree of precision as their User is directly commanding them. As a downside, these Stands have to stay within a small proximity of their Users, though their own abilities may have a greater range. These Stands will generally obey their users' will. The User of a Close-Range Stand generally prefers to confront their opponents directly, allowing their Stand's superior might to shine, while also bypassing their short reach. However, most are nearly powerless against an opponent who is either out of reach or hidden. A Stand being a Close-Range Stand doesn't necessarily mean that its ability has a short range. Some Stands may not be able to go far away from their User but have an ability that influences a large zone around them. Long Range Stands Also known as a Remote Control Stand,1 These Stands are defined by a greater-than average range, some Long-Distance Stands being able to go kilometers away from their Users; thus they are typically ranked A or B in Range. Moreover, the User is able to command their movement with a good precision. On the other hand, the remaining link between User and Stand means injuring the Stand will damage the User as well and most of these Stands aren't a physical match for other types of Stands. The User of Long-Distance Stand will typically exploit their greater range and precision to set up favorable ambushes and kill/injure the enemy before they can retaliate. The User may find themselves vulnerable if caught with their Stand far away from them. A Stand being a Long-Distance Stand doesn't mean its ability has automatically a great range. Some Stands can fly far from their Users but still only affect something close with their powers. Automatic Stands Automatic Stands are all Stands who do not follow their Users' command, but rather, act automatically through preset instructions. Most Automatic Stands are, in a way, separated from their Users, and thus harming the Stand will leave the User unscathed and sometimes unaware of their Stand's status. However, there are several sub-types of automatic Stands. Far-Distance Autopilot Type (遠隔自動操縦型 Enkaku Jidō Sōjū-gata) Stands can travel long distances from their Users without losing power. In addition to their respective abilities, they will have noteworthy physical abilities, such as great resilience. However, most Far-Distance Autopilot Stands follow simple instructions centered around a single datum, like temperature and cannot adapt to the situation nor make precise moves.2 Posthumous Stands3 (死んでるスタンド Shinderu Sutando) are capable of existing long after their User's death, enabling them to act on their own free will. Due to their nature, Dead Stands are automatic-based and as such, range or damage to their user is irrelevant. Other Stands may simply demonstrate automatic abilities, the User needing minimal input. A Stand's ability may be linked to a condition unrelated to the User's will, making it semi-automatic. They could be sentient and act on their own without following their User's orders. In this case, the User may be unable to control it and possibly become a victim of their own Stand's power. Range Irrelevant Stands There are a few Stands where range has very little to do with how they function. Some Integrated Type ( 一体化型 Ittaika-gata ) Stands are applicable here, as well as Stands with space-time related abilities where range simply doesn't apply. Form Types Stands can also divided by appearance into five great trends. They can be either Natural or Artificial, meaning they are inspired by a natural object like water, and can be either Humanoid or Non-Humanoid. A fifth category based on appearance is made to include all Stands that do not fit into either of the previous trends. It is notable that these categories are and should be treated as loose trends, and it is commonplace for a Stand to have features from at least two categories. The Stand lists below are subjective appreciations of a Stand's appearance and are not complete. Natural Humanoid Stands These Stands possess a humanoid form with physical characteristics that take on an organic appearance. Their human-like facial features allows them to express emotions. This category encompasses Human Type (人間型 Ningen-gata) Stands who closely resemble people. Although they are usually the size of humans, some Stands can vary in size. Natural Humanoid Stands are usually able to perform tasks requiring a degree of dexterity, like grabbing something, and if powerful enough, can wrestle and fight using their fists and feet. These Stands would appear more frequently in early parts. Artificial Humanoid Stands While also having humanoid-like bodies, Stands in this category will often feature artificial or mechanical nuances that separate them from natural humanoids. Appearances that resemble dolls, robots, cyborgs or androids are applicable here. Their eyes are generally robotic and inexpressive and they lack proper mouths. Although they are usually human-sized, some Stands can vary in size. Generally, Artificial Humanoid Stands are functionally similar to Natural Humanoid ones, and can perform the same physical tasks. In the series, these Stands have progressively replaced the more natural-looking Stands and are now commonplace. Natural Non-Humanoid Stands This category features Stands that, while not human-like, are reminiscent of other lifeforms or objects in nature. This includes basic organisms such as animals and plants, but also more unorthodox concepts. These Stands are considerably more varied in appearance and do not share any functional characteristics. Some animal-like Stands may fight using fangs or claws and some may take the form of a natural element impervious to physical attacks. Artificial Non-Humanoid Stands The Artificial Non-Humanoid Stands category groups Stands that look like tools, mechanical objects, vehicles, or other artificial constructs such as pieces of clothes. A non-official subset of this category, referred to as "Bound Stands," takes into account non-humanoids that are visible to non-Stand Users. Because they look like objects, these Stands typically require the User to personally wield them. Unless they are a weapon of some kind, these Stands are not suited for direct confrontation and most of them are especially poor at protecting their respective Users. However there are a handful of Stands which functionally act as a suit, directly granting the User greater combat abilities. Phenomenon Stands Phenomenon Type (現象型 Genshō-gata)5 encompasses all Stands that do not fall under the previous four. These Stands may be formless, manifesting as a supernatural phenomenon, or simply giving the user superhuman abilities. They may also have an appearance so eldritch that it doesn't fit into the natural or artificial categories. Special Types The following are categories not documented in official media, but are often referenced in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fandom. Bound Stands Bound Stands are linked to material objects such as vehicles or dolls. As a result, ordinary humans are more likely to see them in effect, as the object they are bound to will showcase supernatural properties. A Bound Stand is usually featureless, but occasionally possesses its own appearance. Moreover, as a rule of thumb, the greater the object the Stand is linked to, the more powerful the Stand is. Unlike Artificial Non-Humanoid Stands, some Users can modify the shape of the bound object. All Bound Stands are easily mistaken for ordinary objects, allowing their Users to ambush enemies into the range of their Stands and get the upper hand in battle. However, destroying the object will disable the Stand and leave the User defenceless, if not wounded. Colony Stands Colony Stands are comprised of multiple units, each able to function entirely on its own. The entirety of the colony constitutes a single Stand, and as a result, their power is divided. Similarly, damage to the user is proportional to the population size of the Stand; the higher amount of units, the less damage is transferred when a unit is damaged. Thanks to their number, Colony Stands can be used to overwhelm an enemy by attacking from multiple directions, the User not fearing damage since as long as even one unit remains, they won't die. Evolved Stands Throughout the series, various methods are introduced for altering a Stand's base form. A select few number of Stands have the inherent ability to undergo metamorphosis and evolve naturally, becoming stronger and allowing their user to unlock various forms of the same Stand, referred to as "ACTs". It usually happens to individuals with weak fighting spirit but strong potential for spiritual growth. The Arrow is also known for its ability of further unlocking the potential of a Stand, its effects seemingly determined by whether or not the User or Stand is targeted. In the unique case of Killer Queen, it developed a new ability after its User Yoshikage Kira was struck a second time. In Vento Aureo, it is revealed that when pierced by the Arrow, a Stand may temporarily evolve into a "Requiem (レクイエム Rekuiemu) Stand", which possess abilities far above ordinary Stands. A Stand User may also obtain a new Stand through a process described in DIO's Diary as a way to "achieve Heaven". Although the method isn't detailed, it involves making several souls fuse together with a Stand User, and reaching specific gravity conditions. Sentient Stands Although most Stands do not show any personality or simple hints of it, there are Stands who display a full-fledged consciousness separate from their Users. These Stands are able to think, analyze their environment, and converse with their Users, offering advice or commenting on their actions. Their personalities are diverse, but most sentient Stands follow the command of their Users regardless and act to protect them. Some Sentient Stands qualify as automatic as they do not have Users and think for themselves. Shared Stands Shared Stands are rare cases where a Stand can have several users simultaneously. Category:Stands Category:Lists